Wei
For the force that was led by Cao Cao before his death in XIapi, see Cao Cao's Forces In 211 AD, Cao Cao was killed at XIapi, leaving his forces to be led by his children, Cao Xue, Cao Zhi, and Cao Annin as the main leaders. After this fall, they were forced to begin combating Yuan Xi at Guandu. After Yuan Xi's fall, the three managed to sustain a large power after the battle, her numbers increasing greatly after this battle. In the Battle of Chibi, Cao Xue and Cao Annin were defeated by Sun Jing and Liu Wuchan, causing the two to lose power in their forces. Cao Zhi used to throw a coup to overthrow Cao Xue and take full control. However Cao Zhi failed and was killed, and eventually Cao Annin stepped down and gave all power to Cao Xue. After the defeat of the XIliang Alliance, the forces of Wei were born. Standing strong in the north, Cao Xue led men to combat her men against Wu led by Sun Fu and Shu by Liu Wuchan. After her death, Cao Annin's son Cao Hang succeeded her. Soon Cao Ai, the daughter of Cao Hang succeeded him, with her advisors Xiahou Xuan, Wang Huan, and Sima Ju. Sima Ju however, soon seized power of Wei, dethrowing Cao Ai and placing Cao Mao as the Emperor. Cao Mao however soon sought to destroy the Sima. However he was quelled and killed, placing Cao Guang as the final Emperor. Shu was eventually destroyed, but by now, the SIma Clan control Wei. Leaders *Cao Xue (211 - 237) *Cao Annin (211 - 220) *Cao Zhi (211 - 220) *Cao Hang (237 - 245) *Cao Ai (245 - 257) *Cao Mao (257 - 260) *Cao Guang (260 - 272) Ladies *Cao Jie - Daughter of Cao Cao. *Cao Hua - Daughter of Cao Cao. *Cao Wu - Daughter of Cao Hong. *Xun Xian - Cao Cao's concubine and one of the main strategists. *Xun Fan - Wife of Cao Ang. *Dian You - Mother of Dian Man. *Cuishi - Wife of Cao You. *Zha Miao - Cao Cao's concubine, formerly the sister to Zha Ji *Jia Nanfeng - Wife of Xiahou Mao. *Mao Xing - Wife of Dan Han Ye. Sworn Sister of Cao Xue. *Zhu Changbao - Zhu Ling's daughter. *Zhu Liou - Zhu Ling's daughter. *Fu Xakou - Main strategist of Wei. Cao Xue's Forces Advisers *Fu Xakou *Han Hao *Jia Hong *Jia Hu *Shouji *Xu You *Xun Xian *Yang Fu *Yang Xiu Generals *Bian Xi *Cao Hong *Cao Xiu *Cao Zhen *Dan Han Ye *Dian Man *Feng Lian (for a time) *He Xiao (for a time) *Liu Pi (for a time) *Mao Xing *Mi Wan (for a time) *Sun Li *Wen Hu *Xiahou En *Xiahou Wei *Xu Chu *Xu Shang *Xun Fan *Zhu Ling Cao Annin's Forces Advisers *Bao Jong *Lu Ying *Tian Yu Generals *Cao Chun *Cao Zang *Dongli Gun *Liang Xing *Wei Kang *Wei Xu Cao Zhi's Forces Advisers *Chen Jiao *Chen Qun *Cuishi *Dong Zhao *Gao Rou *Jia Nanfeng *Sima Song *Sima Su *Wang Jing *Yang Hiyu Generals *Bao Xun *Cao You *Dong Chao *Dong Heng *Fan Xie *Fei Fiao *Fei Yao *Gao Lan *Li Tong *Lingyei *Lu Zong *Su Xian *Wang Nan *Xuo Jing *Yan Rou *Yang Puan *Yang Qiu *Yu Bing *Yu Fei *Yue Jiu *Yue Xin Wei Forces Advisers *Cao Sue *Chen Jiao *Chen Qun *Fu Xakou *Gao Rou *Gao Song *Han Hao *He Yan *Jia Hu *Jia Nanfeng *Lu Ying *Sima Ju *Sima Su *Sima Song *Ti Xiang *Tian Yu *Xiahou Lingu *Xin Pi *Yang Fu *Yang Xiu *Yue Li *Zha Miao *Zhang Qi *Zhu Changbo *Zhu Liou Generals *Bao Xun *Bian Xi *Cao Annin *Cao Chun *Cao Hong *Cao Xiu *Cao Yu *Cao Zhang *Cao Zhen *Dan Han Ye *Dian Man *Dongli Gun *Fei Yao *Ji Fang *Liang Xing *Lingyei *Ma Zun *Mao Xing *Niu Jin *Ping Kou *Ren Jun *Sima Bao *Sima Chen *Sima Lang *Sima Qui *Sima Tong *Sun Li *Ti Xiang E *Wang Yuanji *Wei Ping *Wei Xu *Wen Hu *Wen Qing *Xiahou En *Xiahou He *Xiahou Mao *Xiahou Xuan *Xiahou Wei *Xu Chu *Xu Shang *Xun Chan *Xun Fan *Xun Gongun *Xun Xi *Yan Xing *Yang Puan *Yu Bing *Yue Jiu *Zhu Guang *Zhu Xiang Allies *Yuan Xi (Before Guandu) *Wu (During Fan Castle) *Liu Biao Enemies *Yuan Xi (After Guandu) *Wu (Before and after Fan Castle) *Shu *Xiliang Alliance Category:Kingdoms